villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Supreme Intelligence
The Supreme Intelligence, sometimes called Supremor, is an organic, computer construct, created by the Kree to act as their supreme leader. It is made up of the combined, preserved minds of the Kree’s greatest intellects, giving it all the knowledge and mental ability that the Kree has access to. When the Fantastic Four of Earth destroyed the Kree’s Sentry 459, which guarded the Kree’s, forgotten Earth outpost, the Supreme Intelligence was alerted via the Kree’s scanners. It used its powers to read the past and contact the Fantastic Four telepathically, mining their very thoughts and memories to establish their guilt. Satisfied, it pronounced the four guilty, delivering the verdict via a shared dream that they initially confused for a nightmare. It appeared to them as a giant, green-skinned alien, whose hair was a mass of tentacles. As per the Kree’s laws, the Supreme Intelligence sent Ronan the Accuser to pass sentence on the four. Story The Supreme Intelligence, also known by the honorific title Supremor, was created more than a million years ago on the planet Kree-Lar by the extraterrestrial race known as the Kree to help them create a Cosmic Cube like their enemies the Skrulls had once created. The Supreme Intelligence is composed of the brains of the greatest Kree minds (namely the Kree's thinkers, generals, philosophers, scientists, and so on), removed upon their deaths and assimilated by the computer, adding their knowledge and experience to its own. Eventually, the Intelligence developed a mind of its own and refused to create the cube knowing the dangers that could be wrought by an evolved Cosmic Cube, which was what had destroyed massive parts of the Skrull Empire. Despite this, it was allowed to continue to exist to serve the Kree with its wisdom. Its influence eventually grew to the point where it replaced the Kree government as Ruler of the Kree Empire, although it has occasionally been subsequently deposed for periods of time. Most of the Kree are fanatically devoted to it, and its worship is an organized religion. Early in the career of the , the Supreme Intelligence sent to execute them. It later discovered the treachery of and Ronan, and then honored Kree hero with a new uniform. The Supreme Intelligence was deposed as the leader of the Kree Empire by Ronan. The Supreme Intelligence was revealed to have mentally influenced the human and the U.S. Alien Activities Commission from behind the scenes in order to regain its power. It stimulated Rick Jones's psionic potential, the evolutionary potential of the human race, otherwise known as the Destiny Force, to end the Earth vicinity campaign in the first . The Supremor revealed that it realized long ago that the Kree were at an dead-end. Its main concern became to find a way to jump-start its race's evolution, and its manipulations of Rick Jones and Mar-Vell were part of this process. The Supreme Intelligence then regained leadership of the Kree Empire. Later, it mentally dominated Ronan, and used Ronan as a pawn in battle against Rick Jones and Captain Marvel. It attempted to absorb the minds of Rick Jones and Captain Marvel, and employed the remote control androids as a housing for its consciousness. The Supremor understood that the Skrulls lost their ability to shapeshift, and plotted a new campaign for a second Kree-Skrull War. During this war, the Supreme Intelligence acquired the Soul Gem, which the creature used to maintain peaceful balance between its blue and pink Kree components. It used the Soul Gem to absorb the soul of Silver Surfer . The Silver Surfer's soul escaped from him and removed the Soul Gem, causing the Supreme Intelligence to lose its sanity. Afterwards, , a Skrull spy in the guise of a high ranking Kree official, took command of the Kree empire. The war ended with Nenora being exposed as a Skrull. The later began restructuring the Supreme Intelligence's scrambled consciousness. It was then taken over by the mind of the Contemplator. It was soon liberated from the Contemplator's control by a wizard, although under the Cotati's influence the Supreme Intelligence appointed the alien "Clumsy Foulup" as the supreme Kree Leader. The Supremor was restored to power a while later. During the storyline Operation Galactic Storm, the Supremor secretly arranged to have a Nega-Bomb(a devastating device producing a special kind of radiation gathered from the Negative Zone) detonated in the Kree Galaxy, hoping its energies would reactivate the Kree's genetic potential. But in the process, billions of Kree were killed. This led a group of Avengers to decide to execute it for genocide, against the wishes of the rest of the team. Supremor wasn't killed; prior to the death of its host computer, it beamed itself to an awaiting starship hidden from the conflict between the Kree and Shi'ar. This ship later was damaged and found by , who captured the small computer Supremor was now residing in. S.H.I.E.L.D. kept the Supreme Intelligence on the Earth's moon for study, as Supremor bided its time. The Kree Empire fell after the Kree-Shi'ar War, with the Kree Empire placed under the temporary rule of the Shi'ar Imperium, ruled by Deathbird. The Kree Star Force were her enforcers, now turned into a branch of the Imperial Guard. The android on the Star Force acted as the Supreme Intelligence's spy into the workings of the remaining Kree Empire. Supremor reached the Kree Empire and had a new housing constructed for it, as it soon managed to obtain the Forever Crystal, a very powerful mystical artifact, from Kang the Conqueror , and used it to advance the Kree's evolution, creating a supposedly new race, the Ruul. Through them, it manipulated the Intergalactic Council into turning against the Earth, but its plans were stopped by the Avengers. As of Annihilation it has been declared that the Supreme Intelligence is not in command of the Kree Empire, having been replaced by the merchant House of Fiyero. House Fiyero, in fact, placed the Supreme Intelligence in a state of "living death" and ruled the Kree without its consent. Ronan The Accuser is told by the being's caretakers that it longed for Ronan to return and set the Kree on the correct path against the Annihilation Wave. Realizing that there was nothing to be done to restore the creature to life, Ronan instead shattered the tank and left it to die rather than live in pain, after deposing House Fiyero for their treachery. The Supreme Intelligence was seen in Annihilation Conquest where his remains had been retrieved by the Phalanx who are attempting to reactivate him. By reactivating the Supreme Intelligence the Phalanx plan to send a mental echo across space containing a message that will invade the minds of the Kree, turning every Kree in the galaxy into Phalanx at once. This was foiled by the arrival of the being , who allowed the weapon to activate, and used his exolon swarm to absorb the soul of Supremor, essentially housing the spirit within himself. Ronan later resurrected the original Supreme Intelligence by melding two alternate reality with the Supremor Seed (a small portion of the Supreme Intelligence held dormant in the Accuser's hammer), a plan devised by the Supreme Intelligence himself 300,000 years ago when he calculated his possible defeat and death in the future. He later informs Noh-Varr of the coming of the to Earth and orders him to help his Avengers teammates intercept the entity. However, he also must contain it at all costs, even if it means eliminating his teammates. Appearances in other media ''X-Men: TAS'' Empress Lilandra discussed with Supreme Intelligence and Skrull Queen about X-men fighting for Jean Gray aka Pheonix with Shiar imperial guardians, both officials agreed on term that X-men won't win. ''Silver Surfer'' ??? ''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' After Ronan the Accuser sentenced Fantastic Four for execution and declared them as enemies of Kree Empire, Johnny saved a Kree child, what made Supreme Intelligence rethink the case and revoked Ronan's sentence. ''Avengers: Earth's Mighest Heroes'' ? Gallery Supremor (Earth-616).png Supreme Intelligence XMA.jpg|Supreme Intelligence in X-Men: The Animated Series Supreme Intelligence SS.jpg|Supreme Intelligence in Silver Surfer Supreme Intelligence AEMH.png|Supreme Intelligence in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Supreme Intelligence HASH.jpg|Supreme Intelligence in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. pick nose.jpg|The Supre Intelligence can do anything. Kree5.jpg 2629758-a97_kreeskrull.jpg|Supreme Intelligence informing Rick Jones of the Kree-Skrull war. XMen062.jpg 1908269-supremeintelligence-006.jpg Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Avengers Villains Category:Psychics Category:Amoral Category:Superorganism Category:X-Men Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Big Bads Category:Deities Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Multi-beings Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Mongers Category:Revived Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Delusional Category:Tyrants Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Enigmatic Category:Sophisticated Category:God Wannabe Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Category:Harbingers Category:Old Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Supervillains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Jingoist Category:Monarchs Category:Betrayed Category:Master Orator Category:Paranoid Category:Master Manipulator Category:Propagandists Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Master of Hero Category:Necessary Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Elderly